Blood Bonds
by YandereKanojo
Summary: Juvia is an orphan who plans to be a nun one day. But her past is that of a man who took care of her as a child in an abandoned church. This man whom she wished to see again. A man with pointed teeth and smelled of blood and musk. AU. GRUVIA Vampire fic.


A/N: Base on the manga Vassalord. Umm.. yeah that manga is yaoi. But of course this isn't going to be yaoi. I will base the story concept on that manga but not all of it. Hehe.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairytail or vassalord.

* * *

Chapter 1: Faith

She had no home. She had no family. She had no name. She had nothing except for the white plain long sleeved dress she is wearing.

She had no memories. She does not remember anything. All she knows is she is a small child in a destroyed church in the middle of the night during a full moon. She does not know how she got there.

But she was not alone.

She stared at him with wide curios eyes. He was just sitting there on an old broken up marble chair. Wearing tight black pants, a long black leather coat with fur on its collar that apparently he likes to be just open to show his upper body.

He reeked of blood and musk.

"Hey you, aren't you going to run away?" Those words slipped out of his mouth. She just stared at his lips as he said those words. Those lips stained with blood.

"If you stay here you could get killed. There's a war going on nearby." He spoke again while looking down on her. She didn't move or react. She had no idea what a war was to begin with. The creature in front of her grinned showing a pair of sharp teeth.

"Or you could get eaten by me." He slightly changed his position now lowering himself nearer to her short size. "Child meat is tender after all." His grin widened. A demeanor of danger could be felt emitting from him.

_'Eaten.' _Food, she was going to be food to this creature in front of her? So he was hungry?

_Hunger_

With that thought her stomach made a sound. She touched it her tummy with her small delicate fingers.

The man was taken aback. His grin disappearing and his eyebrow arched up. "Are you hungry?" he suddenly asked. The danger coming from him suddenly disappeared in an instant. He took something out from his pocket and gave it to her. She just stared at it.

"Go on, it's bread. It's a bit stale but it's the only humanly edible thing I've got."

She still just stared at the thing, like she had never seen food before. He got impatient and shoved the bread into her small mouth. The blue haired girl almost choked but the hunger kicked in and eventually she munched on the piece of bread.

She heard the raven haired man chuckled. She felt a big hand on her head. As she looked up he was grinning at her. His fangs showing and the blood that was on his lips dripping down his chin made him look haunting. But she was not scared, she drawn to him.

* * *

She would stay at the church's basement all the time. And eventually he would come and visit her. Every night it was like that without fail.

She heard footsteps. Those footsteps she knows all too well. She ran towards the entrance of the basement. And there he was wearing a button down black polo and black pants. She immediately hugs him and he almost dropped the paper bag full of bread and water.

"Hey you, you're still here?" She hugged him tighter. He patted her head. "I told you to go to the north of the town. The soldiers have already left. You'll starve if you stay." But she only cried and hugged even tighter. He sighed. "I have some bread and water."

"yes." was her only reply.

Minutes later she was sitting on his lap while drinking the water. "You know your hair is pretty long. Doesn't it bother you?" She looked up at him and didn't respond. Even after a month being with him every night she still has not said that much to him. Her words were limited.

"It's fine. I like it anyway." And patted her head. The little girl blushed. He likes her long hair. She made a promise to herself to keep her hair long from that day forward.

* * *

Every night he was there. He gave her clothes to wear, food to eat, and even gave her baths. He thought her how to read and write. Though her speech was limited but improving. She learned how to mimic what he was saying. They slept in the same bed and she would cuddle up to him as close as possible. It was peaceful and she enjoyed every night they spent together. She was happy with this man.

One night they were out of the basement watching the full moon. As always she was sitting on his lap.

"Hey you, what's your name?" He spoke to her while looking up at the moon. "I can't keep calling you like that."

"-Hey, you-?" she answered unsure.

"I guess I have no choice." He looked down to her. "I'll give you a name. It's the responsibility of the master to give a name to its pet." He said half-jokingly.

"Juvia."

She looked up at him.

"What do you think about 'Juvia'?"

A name. He had given her a name. Her name now was Juvia. She smiled. And she jumped up and pointed a finger at him. "MASTER!" She said joyfully. He stared at her sudden outburst.

"Come on now, don't tell me you took that pet and master thing seriously?"

"Master!" She repeated her smile widening. She was very happy because he had given her a name. And he was her master. This man who saved her from starvation and stayed with her during the cold nights. Her savior, her master.

"That's wrong, my name is-" But he stopped mid-way and looked away from her. "It's fine. Master is fine. Call me whatever you want, Juvia." He said nonchalantly. And she felt fear. For the first time she felt fear of losing him. She felt it in her heart that her master was going away somehow. And that frightened her.

Out of impulse she grabbed shirt and embraced him to hard and it surprised him at the sudden action. "What is it all of the sudden?"

"Master!" The little girl started to cry. "I love you master!" She screamed while crying on his chest. "Don't go…"

"Juvia."

"Don't leave Juvia.."

He placed his arms around her and hugged her back. "Listen Juvia… Tomorrow we will go to the north town together." She looked up at him.

"North town." She Repeated.

"Yes, there is no food here, no fire and winter will be too cold." He explained and she stopped crying. "There is everything in that town. Bread, meat, tasty cakes." He continued and the little girl's eyes widen with excitement. "A warm bed and you can make new friends. There is a wonderful world for you there."

"Ok." She said while looking up at him. "Everywhere is fine." She smiled a bright and beautiful smile. "As long as it's with master. Everywhere is fine."

He smiled at her. He lifted her up in the air and she laughed and was all too happy to notice his smile was laced with sadness.

* * *

The next day they arrived at the town. She fell asleep for some reason and when she woke up she was at the church dormitories. She was in a warm bed near a fireplace. With food at her bedside. But her master was not there. She looked everywhere but Juvia could not find him. She even asked the people there but all they said was she was found at the town's church by the priest asleep and had seen no such man with her. They asked her what was his name. All she could answer was "master". That's right she did not know his name. They were together for a month but she did not know his name.

She wanted to go back to the destroyed church where stayed together but they did not allow her. She cried every night for 3 months until finally one of the church's nun pitied her and accompanied her to the site. When she got there the old church was gone. All that was left was rubble, dust and the wooden cross. He was gone. And she cried. Her master had left her.

"Juvia." Said the old nun. She knelt down to her level and said in a motherly voice. "That person had loved you from the bottom his heart. Even though he is not by your side he had lead you away from the hunger and cold."

Juvia looked at her with tear stricken eyes. "The day will come that you will meet him again."

"Really?" Juvia said barely above a whisper.

The nun looked at the old wooden cross at the center of the ruins. "As long as you have faith in Him. He will guide you to the right path." And by then her tears stopped flowing. The old nun gave her a silver cross necklace. She held it in her small hands. She looked up at the wooden cross. She will believe in Him. And she will believe that the day will come that He will lead her to her master once again.

"Juvia will have faith."

* * *

A/N: There you go. I hope it was ok. :3


End file.
